


i'll keep it 'til it's covered with age

by polkaberry



Series: Dakotaverse [7]
Category: Diego Calls His Mom - SNL Sketch, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaberry/pseuds/polkaberry
Summary: it happened one tuesday





	i'll keep it 'til it's covered with age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [videogamedoc87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/gifts).



Diego wakes up to the tinkling bells of the alarm on his phone. He reaches out and pats around until he finds it, grabs it, and brings it into his line of vision so he can shut it off. He groans and rolls over, arm at the ready to curl around Preston’s waist, when he finds that spot empty.

“What the...shit.” He sits up, runs a hand through his hair. “It’s Tuesday, that’s right.” He looks at Preston’s spot again, raises an eyebrow when he spots a note on his pillow.

_Hey babe, got up early to take care of business. I’ll see you when I get home. Love ya cupcake - P_

Diego smiles and lays back down, stretches and yawns before going back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Diego wakes up again and makes his way to the bathroom. He turns on the light and sees a note taped the to the mirror.

_Made breakfast. Your plate’s in the oven to stay warm. Love you._

Diego brushes his teeth, smiles at the note when he’s done.

-

Breakfast is Preston’s effort at chilaquiles. Diego finishes the plate, texts Preston to let him know.

_i’m glad, i was worried i was going to mess them up_

_they tasted great, babe. see you later_

_love ya_

_love you too_

 

* * *

 

Diego’s pouring a second cup of coffee when his mom calls. He talks to her for thirty minutes until he tells her telenovelas are on. She lets him go.

 

* * *

 

Diego spends the late morning and early afternoon catching up on his telenovelas. He moves from sitting up to lying down on the sofa, feels himself starting to doze off when he hears the mail truck pulling up front. He goes outside, stands on the porch a moment to catch the breeze that rolls past. He yawns as he heads down the steps and walks down the path that leads to the mailbox.

He pulls the box flap down and reaches in, pulls out several pieces of mail. Farming equipment catalog for Preston’s parents, some bills, and a grocery circular. There’s three pieces of mail for him, which he slides into the pocket of his hoodie.

Diego takes his time walking back to the house; that breeze feels too good to ignore.

 

* * *

 

“Goodness, it's four? Such a slow day.”

Diego’s standing at the kitchen window, absently gazing at the cornfield next door when a soft howling noise snaps him out of his daydreaming. He walks to the back door, peers through the screen to see a black-and-white spotted puppy running around in circles by the garden gate.

He slowly opens the door, quietly tiptoes to the top of the stairs. He watches the puppy for a few moments; it’s chasing butterflies that are hovering above the cabbages. He whistles softly to get the puppy’s attention.

“Hey, little one. Come here.” Diego sits on the top step, motions for the puppy to come over. He grins when it runs over and beelines its face into the bottom step.

“Oh no, come here.” Diego reaches down and picks it up, carefully cradles it while he kisses its nose. “Are you okay? That was quite a smack on the nose.”

The puppy whines and licks Diego’s chin, wriggling in his arms.

“Are you from next door? How did you get out?”

Another lick to his face and more whining does him in.

“Okay, okay. I’ll give you a snack before sending you home. You’re very demanding.”

 

* * *

 

After giving the puppy a treat in the form of leftover roast beef, Diego’s texting Preston to ask him what he wants for dinner. He’s waiting for a reply when he hears singing coming from next door. He listens for a moment to see if he can recognize the song, laughs when he realizes he does; it’s one of Preston’s favorites. He shakes his head and texts him, lets him know that Mr. Anderson is serenading his crops again.

_what is he singing?_

_hey good lookin’ by hank williams_

_that’s not going to do his crops much good lol_

_what do you mean?_

_turnips are not sexy_

_preston how do you know about the sex appeal of turnips_

_that’s between me and the turnips :x_

_preston ://////_

_love you and see you soon <3_

Diego looks down when he feels his ankles being licked. He picks up the puppy and sets it down next to him. It looks up at him and yawns.

“You know, a nap sounds really good right now.”

The puppy shows no signs of disagreement when Diego lays on his side and cuddles it close. They’re both asleep in minutes.

 

* * *

 

Following the nap, Diego starts prepping dinner. He’s dicing vegetables and jokingly chiding his puppy assistant, who is asleep on the mat in front of the sink.

Diego grins when he hears the low rumble of Preston’s truck come up the driveway. He’s stirring the vegetables in the pan when Preston comes in.

“Hey sweetie. Look, I got an assistant to help me in the kitchen.” Diego uses the spatula to point at the puppy. “Not much good if they’re asleep on the job.”  
Preston walks up behind Diego, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I should have checked their credentials more thoroughly before I sent them to you.”

“The puppy...you got me a puppy?”

“I did.”

“Preston, when did you get the puppy to the house if you were at work?”

“You know that note I left you this morning?”

“Yeah.”

“That was the business I took care of. I went over to Pearson’s farm and picked her up, then drove her next door so one of the kids could put her over here without you noticing.”

“You big sneak.” Diego turns in Preston’s arms and pushes up to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. “I thought you forgot.”

“I wouldn’t dare forget.”

Preston cups Diego’s face in his hands, leans down to kiss him properly while running his fingers through his hair.

“Happy birthday, Diego.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday! :D
> 
> title from "hey good lookin" by hank williams


End file.
